Last Words
by Lost vampire
Summary: I suck at Summaries but i hope you like it!


Last Words  
  
Declaimer: I don't own any Inu Characters--U.... witch really piss's me OFF!!  
  
Author Note: Hey well from my recent resources I have come to a conclusion that you people have not enjoyed the fiction I have created so far...well that's all gonna change, Once I rule the world!! But I like you people so all of your deaths will be quick and painless. Have a nice day!  
Love,  
Aya   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A soft breeze surrounded the young women; her dark blue gray eyes swirled of great wisdom and knowledge, and her silk black her grew passed her hips, slightly swaying in the breeze. This young woman had grown out of her 15 year old innocence's; she now had seen and probably knew more than most humans would know in a lifetime. She walked quietly up the family shine steps listening to the soft click of her heels against the ancient stones, smiling a bit remembering the all the time running down these very steps towards her old middle school.

Her eyes dulled a bit at the sight of the God Tree, and the old well house, it had been ages since she had been here, after the final battle Inuyasha had forced her into the well taking the whole Jewel and sealing her from from every thing on that side of the well.

She growled a bit at the thought of that day. She walked towards the God Tree, brushing her hand against the wound of the tree, where the hanyou Inuyasha was sealed.

Kagome smiled softly as a small-clawed hand tugged at her sleeve, she glanced down, gray-blue meeting gold. The child's face filled with questions to what she was doing, and worry to why she was sad.

Kagome sighed as her hand lightly massaged his white dog-ears, his face brightened up with the pleasure of getting attention from his mother. She giggled softly 'just like his father' she thought sadly as she took his hand and walked towards the house. She stopped at the door slightly nervous at what would be behind the door.

Iaku lightly squeezed his mother's hands smelling and feeling his mother's nervousness; she smiled down at him, brushing her hands across the crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, as the sealing spell altered there appearance; reaching forward and lightly knocking on the door...  
  
Souta groaned rolling off the couch to the hard wood floor with a 'thump' He slowly walked towards the door, as to seeing that Inuyasha was too busy snoring to even bother.

He slightly wish he could just sit him like his sister use to do, he thought as a slight frown formed over his handsome features at the thought of his deceased older sibling, or at least that was so believed, her death was still unsure to those who were close to her. Her disappearance was a mystery, no suspect, no trace, no clue, and most importantly no body, she had just vanished. He sighed opening the door...  
  
Kagome stare emotionless at the young man at the door, her eyes flashing violently recognizing him on the spot. She secretly smiled at how much he had grown over the years she had been gone. Her eyes travel up and down then raised a brow "Nice boxers" she said flatly.  
  
Souta looked at the woman questionably, but as she pointed down, a heated blush flooded over his face. A little boy giggled as his head poked out from behind her. Souta stepped back letting them enter "Please excuse me," he mumbled walking back to the living room "Wake up dog breath, we have company" he said pulling on one of Inu's ears.

Inuyasha grumbled standing up off the recliner, and walking gradually towards the par by the door. "Hey Welcome come take a seat" he mumble rubbing his sore ear.  
  
Kagome eyed Inuyasha as she walked past him stopping not far away from him "Long time no see Inuyasha" she whispered to him. Inuyasha stood up straight, his eyes the size of dinner plates "Kagome?" He mumbled slowly turning around.

Iaku giggle at the funny man "Hi I'm Iaku," he happily smiled as he walked up to Inuyasha "I got furry ears too" his ears twitched towards Inuyasha to prove his point. Kagome smile at Iaku reaching down to pet his ears "So are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna introduce yourself to my son?" Kagome teased playfully.  
  
Inuyasha straightened up glaring at Kagome "Shut up Bitch" he demanded, crossing his arms as he walked towards the recliner. Kagome glared after him "Watch your language Inuyasha," she snarled a bit.

Inuyasha looked back at her "Or what your just a human" he said simple from his seat.

Kagome smirked evilly "Iaku" His ears perked at his name, he look towards Inuyasha and smiled "Ummm what was that word. Umm sit," he said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt the pull of the prayer beads around his neck. Iaku giggled as the funny man slammed into the ground muttering bad words.

"It's great to be back home," Kagome said taking a seat on the couch.


End file.
